finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 6
Welcome back, liebe Bruchpiloten ;) Wie ich sehe, seid ihr doch noch am leben nach den paar Tagen Pause :) Also dann... In diesem Part werden wir ein nettes Mädchen kennenlernen, das wir so oder so noch öfter im Spiel sehen. Aber ich wil mal nicht zu viel verraten ;) Halloooooooo ♪♫ thumb|left|200px|Die liebe Aerith :) Also Zack hat eindeutig Hallos… Er bezeichnet eine Stimme als Mutter… Dann fragt er, ob er im Himmel is… Neee, er is in ner Kirche in den Slums. Und nein Zack, das Mädchen ist kein Engel… Das ist Aerith! Verdammt nochmal, bist du doof… Du bist doch nicht tot :D Aber da muss man echt mal sagen, dass Zack richtig blöd lacht… Naja, so oft tut ers ja nich :D Stattdessen steht er einfach mal sportlich auf und stellt sich vor. Aber… kaum steht n hübsches Mädchen vor ihm, muss er ihr ja sofort wieder was schulden… Zack, Zack… Nich immer die Mädels anmachen :D Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, Zack, das wird schon noch ;) Aber dennoch begeht er einen Fehler nach dem anderen… Erst schlägt seine Anmache fehl und jetzt will er auch noch auf Aeriths heilige Blumen treten :o Ist der auf den Kopf gefallen oder was? Jap, er ist nicht normal! Aber ums gut zu machen, hat er ne Idee: Zumindest wird Aerith nun der DBW hinzugefügt und wir können uns wieder frei bewegen. Geht zum Speicherpunkt und ihr seht, dass der Missionskatalog erweitert wurde. Kümmert euch doch direkt mal drum, wenn nich, dann nich. Speichert bei Bedarf und macht euch auf den Weg zur Tür. Wir erfahren, dass Aerith in dieser netten Kirche wohnt und sie wird uns auch direkt begleiten, wo auch immer wir hingehen. Nettes Mädchen… Wir verlassen automatisch die Kirche und wir sollen Aerith nun folgen. Lauft ein paar Schritte und ihr erhalten ne Mail. Ihr könnt Aerith auch ruhig überholen, das macht nichts, da der Weg eh geradlinig ist. Dann tauchen Monster auf, Aerith will die Flucht ergreifen, aber nein! SOLDAT flüchten nie! Macht sie fertig, so schwer ist es nicht, glaubt mir. Aber es wurde auch nie wissenschaftlich bestätigt, dass Soldaten keine Machos sind… Ooooch, ist der kleine Zack jetzt auch ein wenig unsicher? :D Naja, zumindest erlangt er das Selbstvertrauen nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück. Hätt ich auch gern… Aber sowas kann halt nur der Typ. Im Gespräch bricht Aerith ab, also weiter! Hopp, hopp, aber im Galopp! Lauft durch die Barriere und ihr landet auf der Hauptstraße. Aerith deutet auf das große Tor, das zum Markt führt, aber da wir ja so cool sind, folgen wir ihr nicht, sondern laufen schnurstracks davon. Nein, wirklich jetzt. Steuert das große Loch in der Wand an, ihr erhaltet auch auf dem Weg ne Mail bzw. 3. Seht ihr das Mädchen links? Sprecht sie an, checkt nich, was sie meint, und schon wird beim nächsten Speicherpunkt „Missionskatalog erweitert!“ stehen. Jetzt könnt ihr bösen Buben ja mal zu Aerith stapfen. Immer nur am Meckern, also echt… Aber Aerith fürchtet sich vorm Himmel… Seltsam, aber normal ist langweilig! Und schon folgt die nächste Anmache… Is da wer verlieeeeeebt? ;) Bestimmt! Aber psssst, verratet ihm nix! Ihr könnt nun den Markt betreten :) Gib mir mein Geld zurück! right|200px Kaum sind wir aufm Markt werden wir auch gleich angerempelt… Hey… Fehlt da nich was? Zack, schau mal genauer nach, nein nicht hinterm Schwert, in deiner Hosentasche! Ja, genau da! Dein… dein Geld is weg :o So ein Schlingel! Hinterher! Naja… Schaut nach rechts, denn dort ist ein Speicherpunkt. Nutzt ihn bei bedarf und begebt euch dann auf die andere Seite vom Markt, also da, wo ihr in ein anderes Gebiet kommt. Ein Mann komm daraufhin und meint, wir sind hier fehl am Platz und dass wir dort erst gar nicht anfangen brauchen zu suchen. Okay, Boss, danke für die Hilfe! Geht jetzt nach rechts und redet mit dem Mädchen, dass keine 3 Meter entfernt steht. Die kleine wird den Rotzlöffel für uns suchen :) Also dann heißt es jetzt warten. Und nun ist es wichtig, ihr 10x noch Zeit zu geben. Warum? Unwichtig, tuts einfach. Aha! Erwischt! Die Göre verhilft dem Jungen nur zur Flucht! Ist ja unfair… Dann gehen wir halt woanders hin und suchen da… Wenn ihr auf den Markt kommt, dann würdet ihr nach rechts schauen. Dort steht ein kleiner Junge. Redet nun auch mit ihm und hofft auf seine Hilfe. Ihr bekommt Hinweise, wenn ihr im Potions zahlt. Also gebt ihm 5''' und er ist zufrieden… Der Junge wird immer sagen, dass der Rotzlöffel hinter Zack steht… Aber ganz ehrlich… Dass sich Zack immer umdreht find ich richtig komisch :D Wenn man sich mal vorstellt, dass es solche Deppen vllt. auch im Real Life gibt… Zack hat aber auch irgendwann die Nase voll und gecheckt, dass der Junge ihn nur reinlegt. Bliiitzchecker, echt… Links vom Speicherpunkt seht ihr das „Shopping Paradise“ Uiii, shoppen :D Nein, nix shoppen… Redet mit der Verkäuferin und ihr merkt: Auch sie steht nicht auf eurer Seite… Gibt’s denn hier niemanden, dem man vertrauen kann? v.v Ihr erinnert euch ja noch an den Jungen, dem ihr die ganzen Potions gegeben habt, oder? Gut, denn gegenüber von ihm stehtn Kerl. Sprecht ihn an und auch er „will“ euch helfen… Aber auch er ist ein Hinterwäldler! *sfz* Wir haben echt nur noch eine Chance, den zu finden… Lauft zu guter Letzt zu dem Typen, der beim Bus steht. Auch er versucht zu „helfen“, steckt jedoch auch mit dem Jungen unter einer Decke… Geht lieber mal zu Aerith zurück. Sie ist immerhin netter! Und hilfsbereiter dazu. Lauft also ne Runde um den Block und zack haben wir den Jungen! Na bitte, warum nicht gleich so? Hätte uns zumindest ne Menge Lauferei und Arbeit erspart… Zack will dem Jungen ne Standpauke halten, aber nein, er darf nicht… Wieso eigentlich nicht? Wen man Mist baut, sollte man dafür bestraft werden und dann mindestens mit Worten… Sagt aber, dass ihr dem Kleinen die Medizin bezahlen werdet, dann kommt ihr auch mal nett rüber nach all dem ganzen Gemecker. Doch… aber… wir haben zu wenig Geld? O.o G-gar nich! Naja, dann kämpfen wir halt, um das Geld zurückzukriegen… Lauft nun also in Richtung Park und ihr müsst die drei Viecher töten. Alles leichter als es aussieht, vertraut mir. Haut ein paar Mal drauf und weicht aus. Und schon haben wir das Sparschwein auch gefunden… Ist zwar ein wenig Wurm-Sabber dran, aber was solls, dafür hat man ja die Handschuhe. Aber… der Bengel hat tatsächlich mehr Kohle als wir :o Wie kann das denn sein? O.o Jetzt wird noch ein wenig über den Blumen-für-Midgar-Geld-fürs-Portemonnaie-Plan geredet und dann kommt was anderes dazwischen. Der Blumenwagen kann dann doch später gebaut werden! Ein kleines Schleifchen und sonstiger Kram thumb|left|280px|Schleifenständchen ^^ Wie die Überschrift sagt, werden wir nun für die liebe Aerith ihre Schleife besorgen… Schließlich fehlt ihr die ja O.o Dabei… ist das ihr Markenzeichen… Also dann, los, los oder Square Enix reißt euch den Kopf ab! Geht dafür zum Typen bei den Bus, da das n Accessoire-Laden ist. Wir erhalten auch direkt ein Soma, eine Hi-Potion und ein Allheilmittel :) Und der Verkäufer denkt tatsächlich, Aerith und Zack sind zusammen :D Also dann Aerith, such dir was Nettes! Nein, nicht die blaue Schleife, die steht dir nich, ja genau, die andere da! Und da Zack ja weiß Gott wie n Gentleman ist, muss er natürlich zahlen. Und ein paar Komplimente sind natürlich auch noch drin. Aerith schlägt vor zum Park zu gehen und Zack schließt natürlich sofort wieder daraus, dass das jetzt noch n Date is… Jap, der is verknallt, aber richtig. Bummelt aber noch ein bisschen auf dem Markt. Geht zunächst zu dem Mädchen, das euch so lange hat warten lassen. Sie erzählt was von Monstern, also latscht zum Speicherpunkt und neue Missionen wurden freigeschalten. Geht dann zur Verkäuferin vom „Shopping Paradise“ und spielt ihr Spiel mit, bzw. mixt der netten kleinen Aerith n Parfüm :) Das Spiel ist einfach erklärt. Zahlt zunächst 300 Gil und versucht euch dann als Parfümeur :D Also lasst euch ins Geheimnis des Mischens einweisen. Es wird vor der ganzen Mixerei verraten, wie viele Tropfen Öl hinzugefügt werden müssen. Nun müssen die Tropfen gezählt werden, also macht auch vorzugsweise den Ton an. '''„Tropf“ zählt für 1 Tropfen „TropfTropf“ für 2 und ein „Platsch!“ für 10. Habt ihr die richtige Menge, dann drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png. Das Parfüm schenkt ihr Aerith und ihr kriegt n nettes Danke :) Lauft nun zu dem Jungen, dem ihr die Potions gegeben habt. Auch er hat ein kleines Spielchen für euch. Es heißt „Rat-die-Zahl“. Man kann sich ja schon drunter vorstellen, was das heißt, aber dennoch muss man 100 Gil bzw. 50 Gil auf den Tisch legen. Uhlala… :D Naja, das Spiel ist leicht erklärt. Habt ihr alles so gemacht, wie ich es euch gesagt habe, dann wird es vllt. gut gehen. Wir müssen eine Zahl zwischen 1 und 6 wählen. Als Gewinn winkt dann ein Soma. Fragt Aerith nach nem Rat und sie gibt 2 Zahlen an. Ihr könnt auch den Jungen um Rat fragen, aber das kostet nur extra. Wenn ihr falsch tippt, dann… Ist das auch kein Weltuntergang ;) Bzw. gibt’s dann als Trostpreis Taschentücher… Nein, kein Spaß, das ist ehrlich so! Es gibt da ja noch den Typen gegenüber von dem kleinen Jungen. Der vor dem Tor. Sprecht ihn an und auch er hatn kleines Spielchen. Er hat Materia verloren, also helft ihm doch, die aufzusammeln. Aber dass Zack direkt zugibt, dass er gedopt ist… * träller* Ihr müsst nun 20 Materia aufsammeln. Ihr sammelt sie, indem ihr Datei:X-Knopf.png drückt :) Je nach Zeit bekommt ihr dann ne andere Bezahlung. Ich brauchte nur 24 Sekunden, aber es geht vllt. Noch besser ;) Jetzt können wir auch endlich zum Date in den Park gehen :) Hey Aerith, lass uns flirten :D right|328px Geht also zum Tor, durch das ihr den Markt betreten habt und ihr gelangt automatisch zum Park. Aerith fragt Zack, ob er jemals SOLDAT-Mitglieder gesehen hat… Ehm… Tja, Kleine, er ist einer… Aber das verrät er ihr noch nicht. Stattdessen fragt sie, ob SOLDAT nicht operiert werden… Ja, werden sie… Mit Mako vollgepumpt, was Zack ihr jetzt dennoch noch nicht klar macht. Aerith entschuldigt sich fix und meint dann, dass etwas so schön wäre… Zack fragt, obs sein Gesicht ist, aber nein… Es sind die Augen! Jah, die sind echt cool *-* Aber Zack wird angerufen… Von Tseng glaub ich… Ja, die Pflicht ruft… Call of Duty… Würd ich ich mal gern spielen… Zumindest redet Zack im Schlaf und wir können uns wieder frei bewegen. It's the Call of Duty! 200px|left Lauft also zur Straße und direkt wird klar, dass nun Zufallskämpfe stattfinden können. Geht zum Markt und auf der anderen Seite geht’s dann hoch zur Platte. Doch erst kommt noch der Dieb, also der, der uns das Geld geklaut hat, und gibt uns die Materia Stehlen. Legt sie auch direkt an, denn wir werden sie kurz brauchen. Ein emotionaler Schub hat die DBW verstärkt und wir landen auf dem Highway to Hell… Speichert noch und lauft den netten kleinen, nicht verwirrenden, Weg entlang. Ein paar Schritte weiter wird auch direkt gekämpft. 3 Kämpfe gilt es zu bestreiten. Die Repliken könnt ihr mit normalen Hieben ausschalten und die Robos mit Blitz. Beziehungsweise kommt nun nochn kleiner Freund zu uns. Klein? Der sieht eher gefährlicher aus als alle anderen… Weicht seinen Angriffen bestmöglich aus und greift von hinten an. Dann dürftet ihr den Kampf recht heil überstehen. Zack läuft automatisch weiter und Angeal kommt von oben. Komischerweise braucht gerade Angeal UNSERE Hilfe… Der ist doch selbst n SOLDAT und belegt Rang 1… Der kann doch wohl selbst kämpfen… oder etwa nicht? O.o Doch Zack bleibt ernst und Angeal spricht irgendwelche Metaphern und von Rede… Er will, dass Zack an seiner Seite kämpft… Wird er das tun? Mehr davon nächste Woche :D Ne, Spaß… Er tuts. Doch hoffentlich hat er keine Höhenangst und kotzt nicht aufs Hauptquartier O.o Direkt treffen wir auch auf Sephe. Angeal rechtfertigt sich noch wegen der Verspätung… oder auch nicht. Die Unterhaltung geht über Hojo und Hollander also lest so lange, bis ihr wieder steuern könnt. Offensichtlich, oder? o.O Wie auch immer… Speichert ne Runde und lauft an der Abzweigung vorbei. Betretet nun das Proben-Depot. Öffnet die Truhe, die ihr sofort seht, um eine X-Potion zu erhalten. Rechts vom Aufzug ist noch ein Allheilmittel. Benutzt nun den Aufzug :) Leise rieseln SP... Wir treffen auf Hojo. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt noch kurz speichern, aber wichtig ist, dass ihr ihn anlabert. Zack will ihn warnen, aber er ist nur genervt… Wasn undankbarer Vogel! Dennoch ist ein kleiner Plausch über fachwissenschaftliches Zeugs drin. Geht doch mal zum Glasgebilde und untersucht es. Ihr werdet nun Fragen beantworten müssen, aber keine Sorge, so schwer sind sie nicht ;) Wer ist für dich ein größeres Vorbild? – Ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer wie Sephiroth. Was sollte deiner Meinung nach für Shinra momentan Priorität haben? – Die neuste Forschung und Technologie. Was, denkst du, macht einen guten SOLDAT-Kämpfer aus? - … schreckt nicht vor Kritik an Shinra zurück. Zur Belohnung gibt’s nun 1000 SP und Zack fühlt sich Sephe etwas näher. Der PC nahe vom Aufzug hat auch noch ne Funktion. Ihr erhaltet neue Materia, mit welchen ihr den Kampf bestreiten müsst. Kämpft einfach wie gewohnt, ihr braucht eigentlich nichts beachten. Jetzt geht auch noch der PC kaputt… Also Zack, du kannst auch nix anderes als Zerstören, oder? *sfz* Zeit, den nächsten PC zu zerstören! Er steht links von Hojo. Es läuft ein Countdown. Ab 3 ist er nicht mehr sichtbar und ihr müsst in Gedanken weiterzählen. Drückt einfach Datei:X-Knopf.png, wenn ihr denkt, er ist vorbei. So rieseln langsam aber sicher SP auf euer Konto. Macht es so lange, wie ihr Spaß dran habt. Ihr wisst ja sicher noch, wo Hojo gerade stand. Untersucht das technologische Mischpult und legt n paar Platten auf. Naja, nein, ihr müsst keinen DJ spielen. Na toll, jetzt hat Zack auch noch Monster freigelassen… Sooo ein Tollpatsch, der Junge. Wir erhalten nun den Auftrag die Zellenschlüssel von den Monstern zu besorgen. Und jetzt ist die Materia Stehlen von Nöten. Benutz den Aufzug und stellt fest: Es geht auf Zeit. Wir haben 3 Minuten, aber keine Sorge, die Zeit läuft nur, wenn ihr euch bewegt, sprich, nicht kämpft. Jedem Monster müsst ihr einen Schlüssel stehlen, um letzten Endes die Zellen zu öffnen und Schätze einzusammeln. Wenn ihr wirklich ALLE Schlüssel habt, könnt ihr folgende Schätze bekommen: Stille, STR-Verstärker, Äther, 2000 Gil, 500 Gil, Vita, Potion, Eis, TP-Verstärker, 3000 Gil, Soma, Blitz, Potion, Hi-Potion, Feuer, 2 Gil, Hi-Potion, Allheilmittel Doch was nun? Die Zeit läuft noch weiter… Mensch, denkt doch mal logisch nach… Ihr müsst noch zurück zu Hojo! Schafft ihr es in der vorgegebenen Zeit, dürft ihr alle lieben Schätze behalten. Wenn nicht, nimmt Hojo sie euch alle weg… Fieser Kerl D: Bahamuts Zwilling thumb|272px|Gene beschwört Zorn-Bahamut... Nun könnt ihr noch speichern, wenn ihr wollt, und Stehlen durch eine andere Materia ersetzen. Sprecht nun Hojo an. Nach dem Gespräch erscheint Genesis und labert mit Hojo über Degradierung und so nen Kram… Was das? (Hehe, ich weiß es eh schon :P) O.o Angeal stößt dazu… Hojos Stimme nervt jetzt schon… Aber auch er kennt LOVELESS und der letzte Akt ist bis heute verschollen… Viele Theorien gibt’s und Genesis macht einfach mal n Loch in die Wand… Angeal schnappt sich Zack und sie fliegen Gene hinterher… Und während diesen Zeilen beschwört Genesis noch eine Esper, welche wir nun bekämpfen dürfen… Aber die liebe Aerith ruft noch an :) Kurz vorm Kampf verstärkt noch ein emotionaler Schub die DBW. Alle sind verschwunden und Zack steht dort allein rum… Nutzt nun noch die Chance zu speichern und somit endet auch dieser Part :) Wie es weitergeht, seht ihr dann selbstverständlich in der Fortsetzung :) Bis dahin, spielt schön, trainiert schön, habt Spaß oder genießt den Sommer :) Eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern